A Maclean Laytner Family Christmas
by Citrine Rain
Summary: A little early Christmas present for everyone and a short side story in my "No Ordinary Love" series. It's just another Christmas Eve at the Maclean-Laytner household. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Merry Christmanukkahwza my loves!! Just a little holiday present from me to you!! Happy holidays!!_

_-Jennifer K._

* * *

Many people believe that the most magical place for the holidays is some Caribbean Island or a cruise to some exotic destination. Others partake of the winter cabin wonderlands complete with skiing and hot toddies and snow (be it real or fake depending on the location). Yeah well these places are all nice and sweet, but when you think about it…hasn't the one of the many morals of Christmas and the Wizard of OZ taught us, there's no place like home? Well, for one family that is truly their most favorite holiday location and where our story takes place.

Tucked away in the hustle and bustle of the most famous city in the world stood a medium sized apartment complete with half moon windows and covered in a pile of snow. The forecasters had said to prepare for a white Christmas after all and they weren't kidding. However, one of its inhabitants of this spacious building was having a little bit of the holiday blues. After all, it just isn't Christmas without your husband by your side.

"Gah…I can't believe the chief put Ryo on second shift…on Christmas Eve of all days!" A dark haired man complained as he placed cloves onto a holiday ham. "He knew we were going to have a party complete with him invited dammit!"

"Damit!" A voice echoed happily nearby. The man turned towards the voice and scolded.

"I mean darn it!" The man repeated. "Do me a favor Gracie, don't let daddy hear what you just said. Otherwise Papa Dee is going to be in the dog house for a month!"

Squeals echoed from the high chair where a red haired toddler sat. She was only a few months over 1 and the pride of Papa Dee, also known as Dee Maclean-Laytner, and Daddy Ryo, aka Ryo Maclean-Laytner's lives.

"Oh quit whining perv face!" A young mulatto teen said appearing. "Ryo's only going to be gone till six and bringing the party with him. Didn't he say it was just paperwork?"

Dee growled his emerald eyes slightly ablaze at hearing one of the many nicknames his and Ryo's adopted son, Bikky Goldman christened him with.

"Don't call me names around the baby!" Dee said angrily. "You know she's like a sponge now and mimics a lot of what we say. Last thing both you and I need is a piss…I mean…mad Ryo because of Grace's new found vocabulary."

Bikky cringed.

"True that." He said remembering his adopted dad's tactics on punishment.

"And Ryo's not just doing paperwork; he's on patrol with Drake getting the DUI stakeouts ready on all the major roads tonight. Make sure no one decides to have too much Christmas cheer and cause a vehicular homicide on one of the nicest days of the year."

The thought of his husband of almost 2 years in his patrolman's uniform sent a warm pleasant flush throughout his body. His husband was so sexy…maybe Dee should put sexy patrolman Ryo on his Christmas list for Santa.

"Eww…I don't want to know what that creepy smile is all about!" Bikky said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Then don't ask about it and get Gracie some lunch and then start chopping those veggies for the vegetable platter." He pointed to the carrots and celery sitting on the counter. "I still gotta get the potatoes started. Your father of course gave me strict instructions on what to do while he's at work!"

Bikky nodded and went about getting baby Grace her afternoon mush.

Normally Dee would have a "I do what I want" kind of attitude and would probably still be in bed right now...it was only a little after 1pm…but since he had married Ryo, he had this incessant need to fulfill his hubby's beck and call. One might say Dee was whipped…but it was on the contrary. Seeing that beautiful smile on his husband's face was more than enough to make Dee do what Ryo needed. And Ryo of course always reciprocated happily. They were one of those married couples that people believed that if they didn't last right through to old ripe age there was no hope for anyone.

"Turn the radio on Bik!" Dee yelled to his foster son. "Let's get some Christmas music in here!" Bikky did as he was told and soon the apartment was full of the sounds of the Christmas season. Bikky then began chopping up the veggies for the platter and Dee began boiling the potatoes he had just peeled. Grace meanwhile continued to eat her lunch of fruit sauce, smearing much of it on her face and bib.

* * *

A little before 5pm the sky had already turned to a deep black. Thick snow flakes began once again to fall and cover everything in its path including a dark eyed man who had just emerged from the subway station and out into the winter wonderland. He was smiling though, thoughts of his family and Christmas Eve running through his mind and he hurried a little quicker to home.

Ten minutes later he was on an elevator going up to his apartment. He was covered in snow and freezing. He had spent most of the day outside getting the DUI barricades set up. He craved the warmth of his home and smiled as he neared his door and heard the sounds of the radio and his husband's voice coming from the inside.

He unlocked the door and walked in warmly greeted by the sight of their decorated Christmas tree, the smell of dinner coming from the kitchen and the pristine living room ready for a party. His smile grew even further when he heard his husband and daughter singing to the Christmas music. Or rather he was singing, the girl was babbling. Ryo Maclean-Laytner peeked into the kitchen quietly. There he saw his dark haired husband with a baby on his hip singing and bopping to the music

"Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus lane…"

"DA LA MAH BA PFFBBTTS"

"Man Gracie you sure can carry a tune!"

Ryo giggled.

"She's working on it!"

Dee turned around to the sound of the new voice.

"Ryo!" He said with a smile. "You're home!"

Ryo nodded as he moved back into the hall began removing his snow covered jacket.

"We got the barricades done early so chief let me and Drake go." He said as he shook the snow off his policeman's hat and boots.

Dee smiled and noticed Grace was pulling from him.

"Let Daddy warm up for a second Grace!" Dee soothed.

"I'm getting warm now that I am home…give me that baby!" He said as he lifted the girl from Dee's arms.

"Dadee." She said happily as Ryo held her and kissed her cheek.

"Well hello there sweetheart! Were you a good girl for papa while daddy was at work?"

"Aside from getting food mush all over herself at lunchtime…a perfect gem." Dee said. "Most of the Christmas stuff is done and ya know I still haven't gotten my greeting."

Dee put his hands on his hips and pouted. Ryo grinned as he looked up in the kitchen doorway to see the mistletoe he had put there days before.

"Well come over by the mistletoe and I'll greet you." Ryo said. Dee bounced over happily and wrapped his arms around his husband while Ryo wrapped his free arm around Dee. Within seconds they were lip locked."

"Oooo you still cold baby?" Dee asked as he took Ryo's hand and blew into it. "You must have been freezing out there!"

Ryo shrugged as he placed Grace down in her high chair.

"Your typical New York City Christmas weather…ice cold with or without snow." Ryo peeked over to the stove. "You need help with anything for the party?"

"Nah." Dee said as he wrapped his arms around Ryo. "I got it all taken care of, and the bra…I mean Bikky went to go get Carol…so why don't you and me have some fun?"

Ryo grinned.

"Like we did last year before our Christmas party!"

Dee smirked at the thought of the steamy shower sex they had had before going to their catered Christmas party.

"If you'd like…bet I could make you warmer then any shower would and I must say the look of you in your policeman's uniform is having quite an effect on a certain part of my body if you get my drift."

Ryo cocked an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss his husband's lips.

"We also have a 1 year old who is awake and needs to get ready for the party." Ryo whispered. Dee pouted as Ryo lightly kissed his lips.

But if you're good later maybe then we can have some fun…in bed." Ryo whispered.

"Ohhh…me likey!" Dee said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Damit!" Grace said aloud all of a sudden. Ryo turned his head quickly to the baby!

"Grace Aiko Maclean-Laytner, where did you hear such a bad word?!" Ryo asked worriedly and then turned his head to his husband who was now blushing profusely.

"Uhhh."

"Dee?"

"Umm...it was Bikky! Bikky!"

Ryo glared.

"Take Grace to get dressed and we'll talk about it later." Ryo said as he handed Dee the baby and sauntered into the bedroom to get ready. Dee looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Thanks squirt…thanks a lot." Dee said as he headed into the nursery to get the baby dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

By 8pm the party was in full swing. It was just a small party of mostly friends. Ryo's aunt and uncle (Ryo's parents were killed when he was 18) went to their vacation home in Spain this year and Dee's Mother Maria Lane (Dee's real parents had abandoned him when he was a baby) was going to hold a holiday party at her orphanage on Christmas Day. Most of the guests too were from the 27th Precinct. The mood was light and happy especially when baby Grace was brought out in a black sparkling baby dress, white tights, and shoes, and two little pigtails held together with black bows.

It was even cuter when Dee and Ryo each held one of her hands and helped her as she started walking a little towards the crowd of open arms.

"Oh little Gracie looks like a Christmas Angel!" Sniper JJ Adams said as he scooped the infant in his arms. "Doesn't she Drake-sempai.?"

"She sure does." Drake said as he let her play with his tie. Ryo and Dee smiled as they wrapped an arm around one another.

"You know." Ryo whispered to Dee as they headed back to the kitchen to grab dinner. "Lately, I have been noticing Drake and JJ spending more time together."

"Well they are partners." Dee said as he checked on the ham in the oven. "It usually comes with the territory."

"I know." Ryo answered as he grabbed a second cheese and cracker platter from the fridge. "But I dunno...it's just this vibe I have."

"You think JJ and Drake could be more than just partners?" Dee asked. "Hmm…I dunno…I always thought Drake was always straight as an arrow and I always wondered if JJ could go for anyone besides yours truly."

Ryo smiled.

"So was I before you entered my life." He said. "Stranger things have happened."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ryo said.

Ryo walked to the front door and opened and was greeted by the piercing blue eyes and striking blonde hair of Commissioner Berkeley Rose and next to him a sweet hazel eyed man.

"Commissioner! Mr. Holdman!" Ryo said with a smile. "So glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Hotel owner Evan Holdman said as he presented a bottle of wine to Ryo. "Thank you for inviting us. Berkeley told me you and your husband usually has lovely parties. And for the last time Mr. Maclean-Laytner, it's Evan; you've known me for how long now?"

Ryo grinned as he took their coats.

"As long as you call me Ryo then Evan it is." Ryo said extending his hand. "How are you tonight Commissioner?"

Rose smiled lightly as he shook the hand of his fellow officer.

"Quite well Detective, I hope you didn't work too hard on the road barricades today. Evan was quite annoyed that you were put on second shift."

Evan mocked glared.

"Even I don't make my hotel employees work too hard on Christmas Eve if I can avoid it."

"I got you to take the day off didn't I?" Rose said with a smile that made Evan blush. "You have a tendency to over-work during the holidays."

Evan cutely pouted and Rose put his arm around his boyfriend and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Ryo's heart melted. He was so glad the Commissioner who had once pursued him was now happily involved with a good man.

"Hey whosever hanging out in the hall, get your butts in here." The voice of Dee echoed through. "It's dinnertime!"

Berkeley cringed.

"Ahh the sound of your husband, even if I become old and senile that voice will never escape my memories." Berkeley said as he and Evan walked into the living room where Dee and Ryo had set up a buffet. They had always liked buffet style when they hosted a party, especially because a dining table wouldn't fit too well in their apartment. Plus, they noticed everyone was more comfortable being able to walk around and eat.

"Looks great!" JJ said.

"You can say that again!" Drake said as he started piling his plate with food. "Man, I am starved. I think all Ryo and I had to eat was a few doughnuts and coffee when we were on shift."

"I know, we had to grab it from that gas station." Ryo said as he looked to see where his baby was. She was on the couch happily in the arms of Ted and his new girlfriend who were playing kindly with her. Grace was squealing and laughing as Ted blew raspberries on her belly. On the loveseat Marty and his fiancé were watching a Christmas Eve football game. Rumor was part of the reason he wanted to marry her was because she was a big Giants fan. Bikky and his girlfriend Carol were sitting on the floor also watching the game. Berkeley and Evan were standing and admiring Dee and Ryo's Christmas tree.

"Yeah and those sucked big time, the coffee was like mud and the doughnuts were stale." Drake said.

"I know…OH I just remembered something!" Ryo exclaimed. "Dee, are Marilyn and Jack coming?"

Marilyn Specter was Dee and Ryo's custody attorney who had become a good friend of the family and Jack McCoy was the Executive Assistant to the District Attorney, another good friend who had stood by Dee and Ryo during their custody case with Grace and was also a common face in the 2 7th's second branch. Seven times out of ten he was there because one of Smith's officers caused some infraction during a criminal investigation and Jack had to straighten it out in order to make sure it didn't botch his case. Usually Dee was at the center of those infractions.

"Marilyn called about an hour ago and said she and her family will be here in time for dessert. They had a prior party to go to. Jack called earlier today, regretting to inform us that he can't make it. Believe it or not, he's sick!"

"Jack McCoy sick!?" Ted said as he brought Grace over. "That's a first!"

"Is he okay?" Ryo asked worriedly.

Dee took a bite of a roll as he went to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, he just has a cold on top of laryngitis." Dee said. "Sounded pretty bad too when he called."

Drake took a seat next to Dee and cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't make him feel worse did you? EVERYONE at the 2 7 knows that you are his least favorite detective to deal with."

Dee glared but also flushed.

"NO!" Dee argued. But then added a "maybe."

Ryo heard that as he balanced Grace on his hip.

"Dee what did you say to him?" Ryo asked tensely.

"I said nothing."

"All in favor of calling Jack McCoy to make sure he is still alive!?" Marty said.

"ACK, no don't!" Dee yelled. "Alright…I might have said that I guessed one of his dates must have given him an early Christmas present?"

Everyone in the room froze.

"Oh dear lord Dee you did not!" Berkeley said covering his eyes.

"Hey I was just trying to cheer him up!!" Dee argued. "The guy sounded really bad, especially when he started yelling at me."

"And he probably blew his voice box to the point of no return thanks to you!" Ryo said while Grace tugged on shirt.

"And he is probably going to kill Dee-sempai when he gets better." JJ added.

"IF he gets better!" Ted said.

Ryo shook his head.

"Here hold this." He said handing Dee his plate of food. "I am going to call Jack and make sure he's okay."

"You sure you wanna take the kid?" Dee said as Ryo walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. "He did have some pretty choice words for me that was for an adult's ears only."

"Not surprised, we all do." Bikky whispered. Dee of course heard and smacked him on the head.

"Just be thankful the chief's visiting his daughter in Ohio instead of being here or you'd really be in some deep shit Dee." Ted said.

"Count your blessings I am in a jovial mood Detective." Rose added. "If I do get a call from that lawyer, I will take some sort of action."

Dee nodded but then started chuckling. "But you really should have heard him though…it was pretty funny."

Everyone just shook their heads.

Ryo emerged fifteen minutes later with the baby and a relieved look on his face.

"You are lucky." Ryo said to his husband as he finally sat down. "He was pretty angry with you and pretty sick too. Your daughter was able to calm him down by babbling on the phone to him for a couple of minutes. He accepted my apologies."

"AWWW LITTLE GRACIE IS ALWAYS GOOD LIKE THAT!" JJ said as he took the baby to give Ryo a chance to eat his meal.

"Saved by the baby!" Dee said as he stared at his daughter who JJ was balancing on his shoes.

"I said we would stop by tomorrow before heading to Mother's to bring him some leftovers and his Christmas present. I also promised that you wouldn't speak unless spoken too." Ryo gestured to Dee!

"Ooohh…what do you say guys…wanna make a bet on that one!" Drake said.

"I'll put in a ten!" Bikky yelled.

Dee glared as he stabbed a fork into his mashed potatoes and took a bite. His husband could only chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

By 9:30 the guests were all seated by the Christmas tree tearing open presents. Marilyn Specter had arrived around 8:30 with her husband and two children after a fun time at her mother's. She and her husband Freddie were now lounging on the couch with some cookies and coffee enjoying the scene as their children helped Bikky and Carol open baby Grace's presents. The older kids had already opened their presents with a few saved over for Christmas morning and the party guests had opened theirs from Ryo and Dee and vice versa.

"Okay here's a present from Uncle JJ!" Ryo said as he held the baby in his lap and reached over for another present. Grace just babbled as her little hands and the hands of the older children tore off the paper. There inside was a pair of snowflake footed pajamas and an electronic book Grace can touch and hear all sorts of different sounds.

"Oh JJ thank you!" Ryo said happily. "This will definitely help with her development and she can never have enough pajamas!"

JJ blushed.

"Actually Drake-sempai helped me pick it out. He had gotten it for his nephew last year and suggested it for me!"

"Reaalllly?" Dee said.

Now it was Drake's turn to blush as he scratched his head.

"Yeah well, JJ helped me pick out my gift to her so I reciprocated!"

Ryo smiled mischievously.

"Well then let's see Uncle Drake's present then!"

Marilyn's 8 yr. old Maggie went under the tree and found the present. Once again the paper was torn to bits thanks to the kids.

"Hey that's one of those activity blocks I am always hearing about!" Dee noticed as Ryo held up the box. It was a plastic square that had sliding beads, large shape pieces you put into same designed holes, spin dials and much more.

"This is awesome!" Ryo exclaimed. "She'll definitely have fun with this! Thank you Uncle Drake."

A little while later after all of her presents had been opened and Dee took the annual Christmas Bow on Baby's Head picture did little Grace begin to cry.

"Ohh what's wrong baby girl!" Ted's girlfriend Amanda asked.

"She's just getting cranky!" Dee said as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "It's way past her bedtime."

Ryo nodded as he bounced Grace in his arms.

"Yeah, I think someone is partied out and ready to hit the hay. He then wrinkled his nose. "And a diaper change. Come on Gracie we'll do a quick goodnight to everyone then get you to bed."

"Oh Ryo-sempai may I help you get her ready!?" JJ asked.

"Me too if possible?" Evan asked with a slight blush.

Ryo smiled as Marty's fiancée Natalia gave Grace a good night kiss.

"Of course."

The three ventured to the nursery while Dee and Drake headed out to the fire escape for a cigarette. The rest stayed behind and chatted happily with one another.

"Holy fuck I think my balls are gonna fall off from this cold!" Drake said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "JJ's right, I gotta quit these things."

"So is Ryo." Dee said as he wrapped his arms around his body. "He won't let me smoke in the apartment because of the kids."

Drake laughed.

"You really have softened up since you and Ryo got hitched and started playing house."

Dee glared, but then hmmphed.

"I suppose so." He said. "I mean I still get my kicks out of pissing off the chief and causing overall downfall at the precinct, but as far being what I was…I mean sleeping late, getting drunk, pretty much being a hard ass, that's all over for me. There is nothing satisfying in that anymore. It's weird, but in a good way."

Drake nodded.

"So what's satisfying to the former bad assed Dee now?"

Dee smiled lightly as he thought.

"Waking up early in the morning with Ryo asleep in my arms, playing basketball with Bikky, being with Grace. I dunno, I just feel like sometimes I hit the lottery even when times suck. It's almost surreal sometimes, that everything good you didn't think would happen to you does, you know?"

Drake blew out some smoke as he looked up into the night sky.

"Not really." He said. "Then again I haven't really experienced what you have."

Dee stubbed out his cigarette.

"You will one day…hell you date enough women to at least find out what it is you want. Speaking of which, no date this year?

Drake shook his head.

"I just…wasn't interested this time ya know. After Gretchen dumped my ass because of the hours I was putting in at the precinct I just didn't feel like going out hunting for a new one. I mean Christ how much longer can I keep going trying to pick up a future wife when they keep dumping me because of being a cop?"

Dee looked at his forlorn friend and thought about JJ.

"Maybe you are looking in the wrong places and not looking at the right person."

Drake looked over at home.

"But how do you know that the one you are with is you know…THE ONE?"

Dee smiled remembering how he knew that Ryo was his soul mate.

"You just feel it, not just in your body, but your whole self. You just…know."

Drake just sighed and continued looking out at the city.

* * *

"Oh wow, what a cute nursery!!" Evan exclaimed as Ryo laid Grace down on the changing table.

Ryo grinned as he got Grace out of her dress.

"Thank you!" He turned to JJ who was admiring one of the many pictures on the wall. "JJ would you mind grabbing me a pair of Grace's PJ's from that top drawer?"

JJ happily nodded as he went into a small set of drawers.

"Grace has such cute clothes!!" JJ said as he pulled a red footed pajama from the drawer.

Ryo nodded as he pulled off Grace's tights and went about the task of changing her dirty diaper. After it was done and her bottom was clean, Ryo took another wipe and gave her a quick wash done with it.

"I didn't know baby wipes could also be used on her body?" Evan said.

"Oh these are wipes that can be used as a diaper cleaning and a quick clean up. I always like to use these, especially if we can't give her an evening bath. The scent is nice and seems to help her get to sleep."

Evan nodded as his eyes scanned the room. The walls were adorned with pictures, some were paintings, and others were pictures of Grace, Ryo, Dee, Bikky, Carol, and family from both of her fathers' sides.

"That was a painting my mother did." Ryo said noticing Evan admiring one particular picture of an ocean landscape. "She loved to draw and paint. It was one of her stress relievers."

"She's amazing." Evan said. "What wonderful technique. May I have her number, I would love some of her work to be in my hotel!"

JJ's eyes narrowed and Ryo sighed kind of hard as he pulled the pajamas onto Grace.

"My mother died as did my father, over a decade ago." He said.

Evan felt like a complete tool.

"Oh Ryo, I am so sorry!" Evan said. "I didn't know, I didn't mean to bring up anything sad!"

Ryo shooed him off.

"That's alright!" He said. "I am just surprised the Commissioner never told you, being so close and all. It was a case of ours not too long ago that involved their assailant."

Evan sighed.

"Berkeley doesn't go into specifics about what goes on at work. And I see now with good reason. When we are together, I guess we just want to forget about all the bad stuff in the world and focus on the good. He does bottle things up though that I wish he didn't, but we do communicate well."

Ryo chuckled.

"I'm glad." He said. "I think you two are great pair and I hope it continues to grow."

Evan blushed slightly.

"Me too." He whispered.

JJ's heart fell.

"You two are so lucky!" He said putting his hands on his hips. "You both got a special someone and here I am stuck single. What's a man gotta do to find him a decent guy like you two found!"

Ryo smiled as he rocked Grace to sleep in the rocking chair.

"Don't hunt so hard." He said. "For all you know the one you have been waiting for all your life can be right under your nose."

"Yeah JJ." Evan said. "I met Berkeley by chance and I wasn't even going for a guy at the time. But we just clicked!"

"And it took Dee and well...mostly me…a few years to find out the love we really had for each other." Ryo said. "And you know we have been partners at the precinct since the very day I transferred!"

JJ pouted cutely and shrugged. Ryo chuckled.

"Don't worry JJ, I really have faith that you will find your true love when you least expect it!" He said as he took the now sleeping baby and placed her in her crib with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _'Tis the season for a lemon chappie! You have been warned!!_

_-Jennifer K.  
_

* * *

Close to midnight, the guests had left leaving a bushed Dee resting on the couch while Ryo fetched the rest of the Christmas presents from their hiding places and checked on the kids. All three were asleep, Bikky in his room and Grace and Carol in Grace's nursery. Carol was staying with Dee and Ryo because her aunt's, who's a paralegal, was on a romantic vacation in a ritzy upstate NY ski lodge with her beau. Elina, Carol's aunt, at first turned him down citing that Christmas with her niece was more important, but Carol insisted. She liked that Elina's boyfriend was caring and nice and Carol wanted to see her aunt happy.

"I am glad that even though Bikky doesn't believe in Santa anymore that we can still surprise him on Christmas morning." Ryo said as he came out into the living room, his arms full of wrapped presents for the family.

"Well, knowing you, when Grace gets older we are going to do the Santa thing." Dee said as he watched his husband place the presents under the tree. The sight of his husband's wriggling bottom as he placed the presents around the tree began to entice his nether regions somewhat.

"Of course." Ryo said. "I want Grace to have imagination and her own beliefs. That's what my parents did and I am sure Jess did too."

Ryo got up and wiped his pants. Dee smiled and extended his arms so his husband could snuggle in them. They sat for a few moments, quietly admiring the Christmas tree and basking in each other's warmth.

"Ryo?" Dee asked after a little while. "What was the best thing your parents did for you on Christmas?"

Ryo thought for a moment and smiled.

"When I was eleven." Ryo said. "I came down with the chicken pox and it was just before Christmas. My parents were in Colorado at an art auction. I had a neighbor who was taking care of me and she warned that they might not make it in time for Christmas because of a snowstorm coming and the airports were closing. Of course I was really sad about that and itchy because of the stupid chicken pox…it had been going around my school."

Dee caressed a soft curl on Ryo's hair as Ryo continued.

"But…on Christmas Eve, just before I went to sleep having spent the day in bed because the medicine I was taking knocked me out, I heard noises coming from downstairs. The next thing I know in burst my parents!! Immediately they were hugging me and checking my forehead for a fever and talking to me. They looked so tired. I find out that they had spent the last half of the week driving from Colorado to home because of the snowstorms. They cut their trip short when they found out I was sick! In spite of being sick, that made me really happy."

Dee smiled as his husband snuggled closer to his chest.

"What about you?" Ryo asked. "What did Jess or Mother do for you that made Christmas special?"

A smile immediately spread to Dee's face.

"You remember that time I told you about how I was sick and Mother stayed with me for 3 days straight?"

"Mmmhhmm." Ryo replied.

"Well two weeks later I got sick again." Dee said. "I was running a really high fever again and my throat killed me like no tomorrow. Mother took me to the doctor a day before Christmas Eve and he told me that I had to get my tonsils out right away. They scheduled the operation for Christmas Eve."

"Aww." Ryo said.

"Yeah I was pretty pissed off." Dee said. "I had no way out of it of course. And back in those days any surgery required a stay in the hospital for a few days even minor ones like a tonsillectomy is considered now. Of course she had to go after awhile because she had the other kids to look after. So I was stuck all by myself on Christmas Eve in a hospital room with a bad sore throat."

Dee took a breath.

"But just before I went to sleep the sound of bells were heard down the hall and the next thing I knew Santa Claus bursts into my room. He's doing the whole 'HO HO HO Merry Christmas Dee!" Now being an 8 year old smart mouth I of course pretend that I don't care. But he tries really hard trying to cheer me up. Finally he takes a seat next to my bed and asks what I want for Christmas. And I tell him I want to be home with Mother and that Jess will probably see that I am not there and not spend Christmas with me. Then he tells me that Jess definitely wouldn't avoid seeing me on Christmas for anything in the world. That I was his special little man and that he wanted to celebrate with me. So I asked Santa how he knew that and the next thing I know off comes the beard and hat and right there in front of me is Jess."

Ryo looked up at Dee.

"That must have been a shocker." He said.

"Hell yeah." Dee answered. "I of course couldn't believe my eyes. But Jess was right there and he told me to rest my voice. He told me that no matter where I was he would always try to spend Christmas with me. Mother had told him about my operation and he couldn't get off work until the end of 2nd shift. He had to bribe the nurses into coming to see me after visiting hours. He told me he had been thinking of me the whole day and praying that my operation went okay. He even gave me some ice cream and my Christmas Present which was a radio controlled police car. That by far was one of the best Christmases I had ever had."

Ryo grinned and held Dee close.

"Our parents really were something huh Dee." Ryo said.

"Yeah, we learned from the best." He said. "Now its time to pass their teachings off to our kids."

Ryo smiled and took hold of Dee's hand.

"We already are." He said. "Just by being together."

He then leaned over and kissed Dee warmly on the mouth.

"What do you say we go and make some of our own Christmas cheer?"

Dee was immediately up in more ways then one as Ryo led him to the bedroom. Just as the bedroom door closed Dee immediately began kissing his husband passionately. Ryo stopped him after a few minutes of lustful kissing and hugging.

"I have a surprise for you." He said. "Look above the bed."

Dee did so and gasped.

"Why Ryo is that mistletoe?" He asked.

Ryo nodded sheepishly.

"I thought I would take a suggestion of yours from last year. You once mentioned that you wanted one of your gifts from Santa be to make love to me under the mistletoe. Well, care to partake?"

Dee stared up at the mistletoe for a moment then down at his husband. Ryo's dark eyes with glazed with lust and love and his body was practically heaving with passionate abandon. Dee said nothing as he scooped his husband in his arms and placed him on the bed.

Within minutes between hot kisses, nips and moans Ryo was completely nude as was his husband. Dee made sure that Ryo was spoiled beyond belief. He kissed Ryo's body endlessly running his hands over soft creamy skin, he kissed the flushed erection lightly bringing Ryo to the near brink of orgasm. When it seemed that neither could take it, Dee coated himself with lube and buried himself within his husband's body. He lifted Ryo up slightly so that he was in Dee's lap. They moved together, caressing each other, licking and kissing the rivulets of sweat that ran down each of their bodies. They spoke words of heated lust and love. Finally, Dee couldn't take it and he released himself inside his husband while Ryo felt his orgasm spread through his body and onto his and Dee's bodies. The collapsed together panting and holding each other close and tight.

"Ryo, this is by far one of the best Christmases I have ever had." Dee said after awhile.

"Me too Dee." Ryo said as he laid his head on his husband's chest.

Dee looked down at Ryo.

"Promise me, that no matter what, our Christmases will always be special like this?" Dee asked.

Ryo smiled. He leaned up and kissed his husband gently.

"Dee, as long as you and I are together, then I know the Christmases for the rest of our lives will special and meaningful."

And with that, the two men fell asleep together both dreaming of Christmases to come with their friends, family, and most of all….each other.


End file.
